


He tastes like you but sweeter

by visions_of_red



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visions_of_red/pseuds/visions_of_red
Summary: I liked the sketch so far, so I decided to post itThis may turn into a piece with a specific colour scheme, who knows





	He tastes like you but sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> even they weren't so great  
> he tastes like you but SWEETEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR
> 
> ____________________________


End file.
